Curiosity Fuels the Cat
by Zero'sOnlyDragon
Summary: Adrien has it all, the perfect Girlfriend, a stable-ish career, a great assistant, and even a decent friendship between Chat Noir and Ladybug. But what happens when a small Akuma attack causes a chain reaction, one so small it stuck to his back and grew around his heart. Nightly, his love shifts and Marinette Dupain-Cheng is like a magnet he can't get away from. Marichat Fluff
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Adrien, it can't be that bad."

"This is the fifth photoshoot since the week started. And it's Tuesday. Only Tuesday. At- 10 AM!"

Adrien stomped around his room, pacing about. His hands clutched his hair, as he groaned. On his bed, the voice of reason so early in the morning was his lady. Admittedly, he probably shouldn't have called her this early in the morning, but ever since Freshman year and his manly developments, his father had gotten more strict and less lenient on his schedule and how Adrien spent his free time. Two years later, he was still drowning in work, about to celebrate his first anniversary with his lady. Slowly, he let out a sigh, looking over at the perfect woman sitting on his bed, clad in her signature red and black spots. His life raft through all of this drama.

She smiled softly, and Adrien's thoughts took a break, settling in the back of his mind and taking a nap. A smile of his own graced his lips as he walked a few steps over to her. He squeezed himself between her legs and held onto her, kissing her forehead and resting his chin on the top of her head. She didn't need to speak, that's how perfect she was. He knew what she wanted to say, his Chat knowing exactly what she was saying without having to hear her sweet voice. In return to his embrace, she melted against his form and held him close, her face pressed against his shirt.

"Thank you, My Rose." He could feel her smile widening against his shirt. His thoughts from before completely gone from his mind.

"No need, Sunflower."

* * *

An hour later, Adrien was shipped off to his photoshoot, this one near the front of the louvre. A trailer was brought in, a crew was assigned, and, per usual, his "assistant" was there and always punctual. His father had allowed him a new intern under Gabriel Agreste Fashion to aid him and make sure everything went as planned with the clothes modelled and the timing was punctual. It was the one thing Adrien had gotten to choose himself, and it was no surprise when there was a name he saw and picked straight away. But before he could meet her for the morning debriefing, make-up was the first and longest thing he had to do.

Sitting in the plastic chair he had grown accustomed too, it was easy for his mind to drift off. It was not have been a comfortable place to relax, but it was consistent. In his line of work and his father's tendencies, consistency was something Adrien craved more than his father's recognition. He checked his phone quickly for any updates, only finding a blank lock screen (again, something he didn't change). A small sigh left his lips, nothing from his lady. Then again, he hadn't expected anything after her showing up this morning. She had bought a dummy phone specifically for the reason of texting him, and only him. It wasn't odd for her to leave her phone at home or not message him, but he hung around and waiting for her awaiting sweet ringtone. His mind drifting away as the Artist began to fix his visage.

It had been a small, singular save. Ladybug swinging in before he could transform and whisking him off, leaving him on a rooftop. He thanked her, she nodded, and they parted ways. That single save lead to a follow-up later that night at his house. She seemed familiar, his lady, as she talked. He invited her to come back, and she excepted, on the condition that he would try to beat her at a game of Mecha Strike III. Every week she came back, and every week he tried his hardest and lost by a few points. Things didn't click into place necessarily, but a few accidental comments later from the both of them made the past year so much more enjoyable.

As his make-up was being done, he spotted the figure of his Dresser, the lovely intern in a pale casket and raven hair. She smiled, hearing him sigh loudly.

"Thinking about food, Adrien?" He grinned, knowing she was beside his chair, ready to give him the schedule.

"Of course not, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. I am no carnivore and this is my place of business. Can't get food on the merchandise." He could hear Marinette's chuckles as he sat, eyes closed during the powdering and finishing touches. As soon as the man doing his powder left, a single eyelid opened, looking at his glorified intern. "but, you wouldn't by chance have happened to have brought something to eat, have you?" The smell of croissants hit his nose before he could see the bag.

"I figured Tuesday goodies would be required for this particular week, on top of the usual... Friday Indulgence." His mouth watered as he dug into the bag, having forgotten to eat this morning. She laughed and swiftly brought napkins. Together they went over the clothes and the line-up. She showed him the different outfits and quickly fit them to his needs, seeing as some of the outfits brought to him were a bit large or had shipping wears on them. There was the normal pep talk as she fixed his shoes, the talk of Friday pastries, and Marinette touching up his make-up after he was done eating.

He remembered the mornings with Nathalie, the cold and strict mornings. He couldn't remember having fun at his job before Marinette's arrival, least not like he was now. He used to think she was scared of him, but now, it was like they were closer than barnacles on a ship. Ever since the hire, she had warmed up to him significantly. The mornings were so much warmer then they had been under the Reign of Gabriel. Now it was Adrien, and his smooth trusty confidant, Marinette. She was quick, smart, and knew her way around fashion. She had even fixed several outfits just before he had gone out to his photographer. She would stand behind the photographer, often making funny faces or giving small hints to the photographer through subtle phrasing. She knew what looked good and what didn't.

The time of his shoots had shortened significantly. However, now that the shoots were much shorter, his father also evolved, leading to the four to three photoshoots per day. As an incentive, and also a thank you, Marinette was added to his payroll, and the money she got was very well. But they were both being worked to the bone by Agreste Apparel.

Agreste Apparel, so cold it made him shudder violently. The two black A's in a pretty curly font on a white background so bland. He was unsure how his father had stayed in business for so long. Many other brands had been trying to challenge him but to no avail. At first, Adrien figured it was due to the power his father's brand held and the design work he did. But recently,-

"Adrien?" His thoughts snapped back into reality as Marinette called his name, chuckling a bit. Adrien quickly tried to recall the topic.

"Sorry, something about the jersey Knit?" She shook her head. Wrong topic.

"That was a few points ago." She looked at him, as he sighed once more. "Are you okay? I know this has been much to handle lately. When my alarm went off I couldn't believe it. Now the schedules are changing daily-" There was a sharp ping that came from her phone and she backtracked, "Bi-hourly. " A small smile settled on his lips.

"I think I'm just a bit tired. It's been a long morning. Mind going over those points again?" She smiled patiently, reminding him of a mother. Or, at least, a smile he thought a mother should wear. There was something else there, behind the smile, before he could find it, she had turned to look at the clothes rack.

A short while later, they were outside, Adrien in his poses and Marinette taking her place behind the photographer. The summer sun slowly getting warmer, a nice place to take a photo. Aside from the fact that the glass was reflecting the sun at the photographer. Standing, sitting, laying down, waiting; a normal day for a model. The perk of being a model was the views behind the photographer. The things he got to see on the job. A mother giving her child a lollipop across the street as a treat. There went Sabrina, making her way to a boutique, on her way to get herself a new pair of shoes because the soles had worn out on her old ones. He saw Manon, playing with some friends down the street, giggling as they ran by each other, hero and villain dolls clutched into their fists. Lastly, he was able to glimpse the goofy faces Marinette was making. Her face made him laugh and the Photographer ate up the energy.

Then, Adrien stopped laughing.

Out of the glimpse of his eye, he watched a mother take her daughter away from playing dolls, tears down her cheeks. The grief and longing were evident on the girl's face and Adrien tensed, watching them closely. In the distance, he noticed a small black dot in the brightness of the day. Quickly he got up and excused himself to the bathroom. Plagg was quiet, having already sensed the Akuma nearby. It was going to be a long and ruff battle fro the both of them, better to skip to formalities. Plagg slipped into the ring and Adrien felt the skin-tight mask cover his countenance. The adrenaline and comfort the suit gave him coursing through his veins. Soon, he would see his lady, and another crisis would be averted.

Busting out of the bathroom door, the black cat ran as the first wave of commotion hit. There was the new Akuma, a child that could control adults, Grande Controle. It wasn't hard to tell where the Akuma was located, most likely on the doll clutched in her small hands. A quick scan of the terrain. No sign of Ladybug, Citizens evacuating as they should be, Marinette and the Photographer.

His head turned and he went pale. In the middle of the open space, there stood Marinette, helping the photographer pick up his camera and getting him to safety. Grand Controle slowly turned in the direction of the two and faster then his mind could process, Chat Noir had picked up Marinette before the blast of light and magic could strike. The photographer hadn't had much luck avoiding the shot, destroying his camera at the mercy of the Akuma. Her legs were tucked away under his right arm as her head was cradled to his chest with the other. In seconds, she was safe on her balcony. Chat set her down, immediately surveying the woman.

"Are you hurt? Nothing broken nothing bruised?"

"I'm okay, Chat Noir, you should focus on the Akuma, I'll be fine." She was okay. His mind calmed, but something pricked at the back of his mind. With a nod, he lept back to the louvre.

He should have left it there.

But he didn't.

Because ignorance kills the cat.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick fluff piece as I get onto my feet. This one is going to be out of the ordinary as far as AU's go, but I can assure you, this one actually has a plan, and there is a reason it is a bit bland chapter one. Since the beginning, I have had an understanding of how this love square, in particular, should work. The only issue is the resulting backlash from crazed fans. I am a MariChat shipper, although I have nothing against any other ship in the fandom. Ship and fantasize and writing about whichever ship you choose. Personally, however, I believe MariChat to be the most powerful and the most understanding of the Square. **

**Adrienette is very friendly, while Mari is a huge fan that has put agreste on a pedestal while Adrien is so happy to have someone with her energy around in his life, regardless of who she is. Adrien still has to maintain composure around her though. Ladrien is sweet. They are awkward cuddle bugs and that is perfectly okay! But Adrien still wants to know who ladybug is, despite them being together. The moment that is said out in the open, Ladybug will feel used, her feelings played for her mask. Ladynoir also is not a bad ship either. But the need to keep each other safe, in their "hero" lives and the yearning to find out who the other is would draw them apart, as Marinette would be too rule stickler to let that happen. With Marichat, Adrien gets a chance to express himself without the pressure of cameras and paparazzi. Not only that, but it is Marinette who would be prompted to find out who Chat Noir is under the mask.**

**In this writer's Opinion, all four of them need to happen, in order to have a safe dynamic. If any of the four corners drop, chaos is most likely to be the end result.**

**BUT THIS IS ONLY MY PERSONAL OPINION I AM SHARING**

**Thank You for Reading and Stay Tuned!**

**~Pheonix**


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to have been harmless. It was a check-up and nothing more. In the black spaces of the night, Adrien leapt through Paris in his persona. The wind bled through his hair, the icy caresses tingling his face, exciting him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, teeth shining like stars as each one was shone. The life breathed into him through the calm air, begging him to stay longer. The rush sent him reeling as he glided over rooftops of Parisian homes. Bright lights were below him, and above him shone more, twinkling and moving ever so slightly as the earth turned. When he jumped and flipped, it was impossible to tell what was light and what were stars.

Eventually, he saw it. A balcony on top of the best patisserie in Paris. The pink canopy and hanging lights on the iron fence. He had only been their a few times as Adrien, mainly for projects and other little things. He remembered gaming with her and losing. He remembered their Science Fair project and how much of a disaster it turned out, but the fun they had during those hours. There were some new additions to the outside, however, one being flower pots. Not the ones she had before, but all the new additions, looking very taken care of. It was nice to see that in her spare time, she had not forgotten to water them, or that she even had spare time at all due to her busy schedule.

After the Akuma attack, all other photoshoots scheduled were cancelled for the day. Which was lucky because Marinette never would have made it back in time to finish the shoot. She stayed home (she had sent Adrien a text message as to what had happened) and helped her parents in the bakery. He, however, went back home, his homework brought to him. Alya was able to send Marinette's to her due to the circumstances. Adrien had gotten a few pictures from his assistant, mostly of her teasing him with pastries and the like. Somehow, he wasn't happy with these photos. He wanted to be there, sharing the experience. He wanted to be in her company.

A small twinge of guilt wormed its way inside of his heart. He was supposed to only want ladybug's company. Her companionship was all he needed. But in the back of his mind, his thoughts had a ponder. Did he have her true companionship? They had been together for almost a year and still, he knew next to nothing about her. Now, as Chat Noir, her partner in crime, she was hard to read. There was always something he would miss, a flick of the wrist that went unnoticed which would cause him to be off-balance, a few close calls she hadn't warned him about. The more Ladybug and Adrien grew closer as a team, Ladybug and Chat Noir began to drift into neutrality.

Neither Chat Noir nor Adrien knew why she was a hero, nor any type of likes and dislikes. They knew her battle skills, her strategies, even her kwami, but he only learned about her Mask. The mask was an important part of Ladybug, sure, but when it came down to it, he didn't want the mask. The mask helped him get out of his shell and be himself.

The mask helped her hide and be something she _had_ to like.

Shaking his head, he knocked politely on her skylight-trapdoor. A few seconds later, it was opened, and the raven-haired girl popped out of her hole with a confused look on her face. "Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"

Chat grinned in response. "In the flesh, princess. And this knight in shining leather came to make sure you were alright after today's unfortunate cat-astrophe."

Marinette smiled and chuckled as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "Well, I can't have the knight sitting outside in the cold, now can I?" Her head dipped back down the hatch and let him come in. With slow, careful movements, he did so. Plopping down on her Chasse and sitting crisscrossed on top of it. A few minutes later, Marinette came back with tea and a few sweets. His mouth watered as they came closer. The smell of them practically lifting him from his sitting position. It was a tray full of macarons and two croissants. "Each question you answer, you get a treat, fair?" He nodded, his taste buds singing to be fed. "Why did you come here?"

"To check up on you. I like to check up on the people I come across during an Akuma attack, mostly to make sure everything is alright. Ladybug's Lucky charm does fix Paris, but I get worried sometimes about the people and the post-akumatized citizen. Make sure nothing is broken or bruised, physically or mentally." He eyed the sugary confection with longing.

"Wait, you stop by to see the victims? All of them?" The tongs slowly backed away down to her hip. Her expression was so confused and shocked. It was almost like he had been hiding some huge secret. He was more focused on his cookie than on her expressions.

"Hey, those are more questions, princess, and the cat wants his treat." Quickly, she gave him one, and just as quickly, it was gone. He kept talking as he munched, a hand in front of his mouth to keep from being rude. "I stop by the victims I come across during the attack. I wish I could check up on everyone who was there, but in the commotion, I can't remember everyone's faces. Later the same night, I visit." This time he was given two of the meringue cookies. She gave him time to answer, but her brows were knit tight, desperate to know more.

"Does Ladybug know what you do? in regards to this, I mean" Chat shook his head, ears drooping a bit.

Her desperation dimmed as she watched him. Watching what she had done to him.

"My la- well, Ladybug..." He didn't know why the Chat side of him could not call her his lady. He saw her at least once a week, He had even seen her that morning. But the Chat side of him had stopped. Ladybug liked Adrien, not Chat Noir. She liked... the sweet model. What did he like about her? Her compassion? Her skill? Things he had only seen and others he imagined. "I don't exactly think she would approve of what I am doing. She would feel as if it would put us in danger and jeopardize our cause. I'll admit to being a disobedient cat at times, but that doesn't mean I have bad intentions."

She gave him a croissant. He ate it slowly, savouring the piece, thinking about his new revelation. Not only his thoughts, but his heart was being torn this way and that. There was a flicker in her eyes, one he couldn't quite pinpoint. The silence lasted for a while, giving him time to finish his treat.

"How long have you been doing this?" Her voice had changed a bit, more soft, more sombre. She didn't look him in the eye as she spoke, but rather at the tongs in her hand. Chat didn't think much of it.

"Ever since Copycat." She passed him his treat and he continued to explain. "It was shocking to see that my hero persona caused an Akuma, completely by accident and through a misunderstanding. I went to visit him later and explain everything that had gone on, nothing personal about me, only clearing up his misconceptions. I could see how much it meant to him that I took the time to make sure he was okay."

Chat looked at his hands. The destroyers of many things, with the power to destroy anything. "They put us on such high pedestals that they would never expect us to visit them. They think they are insignificant compared to our cause and that we are too busy to check upon them. I'll admit my civilian life is crazy, but that doesn't mean I don't have a bit of free time during a patrol to make sure they are alright. What's the point of being a hero and pledging to help the city if everyone thinks we are too busy to listen to them?" Marinette nodded. She was unusually silent, as he would have thought he knew her well.

"Do you ever get tired of managing both lives?" He shrugged in response.

"It's ruff sometimes," another treat given and another smile, " but I manage." Chat looked around the room, admiring her mannequins, pointing at a few that seemed vaguely familiar. "That's inspired by Respostre, isn't it?"

"Yes. I want to do a line based on the akumas fought by Ladybug and yourself. I feel like they deserve some type of recognition, seeing as they were puppeteered through their own human emotions." Chat's hands scoured up and down the designs as she talked, chuckling a bit when she had finished.

"You know, if designing wasn't your passion, writing could be the next best thing."

She laughed, and he grinned. That was how they stayed for the rest of the night. Two newfound friends enjoying each other's company. He left late that night after all the treats were gone off the tray. He made a few laps around Paris to work of the pastries, eventually laying down in his bed and taking care of his mischievous kwami. He lay there in silence for a long time, thinking about what had happened earlier that same night. He had never known Marinette to be curious and outgoing. She was always focused and poised around Adrien. The difference between how she acted around Chat versus how she was around Adrien became a neon sign in his mind. Laying there, he thought and pondered the night away, laying in his large bed, waiting for answers that never seemed to appear. He didn't read, he didn't watch a movie, he didn't even sigh: He laid there until the sun came over the horizon line, lighting up his room and the rest of Paris. Plagg awoke, but he didn't speak. He was confused with the newfound state Adrien was in, perplexed almost.

That morning, Adrien decided to visit her again after the next Akuma attack. This became a common occurrence between the two. After Akuma attacks, he would personally seek her out, lying a bit about seeing her near the battle (making it blatantly obvious he didn't). They would play games, hang out, tell the other stories, even watch movies. It was easy to talk, easy to listen. Their company engulfing the other, any nervousness, if there was any, gone with the first night. All the while, Adrien paid attention to his new job, his life with Ladybug, and his duties as Chat. Marinette being an add-on to his Chat-life was a blessing in disguise for the lucky feline.

But no matter where Adrien was- if it was with Marinette, Ladybug was suddenly a figure of his imagination. The woman he held so high above his own life, that he had forgotten what he fell in love with. Several sleepless nights were spent lying awake, wondering what he was doing. And day by day, the guilt ate up his insides.

* * *

**A/N: this one is going to be quick today (meaning the note) as I want to get this out as soon as possible. I am surprised at the support and like of this story, and this will only be a few chapters long.**

**Update: I fixed the spelling mistakes and added a few things I thought were necessary and appropriate. I saw this song online that reminded me of Marichat (through Instagram actually), and I listened to it on loop while writing this. It is called Je Te Laisserai Des Mots by Patrick Watson. Warning it is in french, but it is a simple song.**

**I will admit it whole heartily that I did not watch season three into its entirety. Mostly it was because of the poor writing and that the show is created off of the ramblings of a madman who follows his fandom so much that he takes their ideas or has been notified of the accidental slip-ups that sound very similar and has given no address on the issue. The drama in the show, as well as the fandom, is getting to be a bit much and it is drowning the original concept of the story.**

**In this writers opinion, Chloe is not a character past redemption. If Astruc had wanted to make her a hated character, he should not have given her hope nor let her learn. The addition of Kagami and Luka to the love square this late into the show, where it has been established that it will eventually be Marinette and Adrien, in the end, is horrid and is only a drama aspect to keep watchers entertained. To be honest, Miraculous Ladybug is doing the very thing that took over Animes like Fairytail and One Piece. Too many characters little to no plot until the halfway point of the shows, and then we get some type of development. Even then we are given fillers disguised as false arcs. **

**Let's compare: Ouran (all 18 manga) to Miraculous.**

**Ouran High school Host Club stayed true blue to its harem and its development in characters. It has a solid ending and did not drag out anything longer than the need for things to progress in the manga. Miraculous, while having a "plot" has small character developments each episode that honestly features fan teases around the love square rather than character development itself. Not only did Ouran give itself a quality end, but every filler and side story featured ties back into the main story and antics. There is rarely a moment where the club itself isn't featured. Miraculous, we are so focused on Marinette and Adrien, you can hardly focus on any other characters unless they are featured in the episode itself and the episode revolves around them. **

**Don't get me wrong, I love Miraculous Ladybug. I just hate the people writing it. This middle school has more high school drama I have seen in all my years in high school.**

**Thank You all for Reading and Stay Tuned!**

**~Pheonix**


	3. Chapter 3

There was no Akuma that day, only a rough day at work. Marinette was sick and not able to attend to Adrien and his 2 photoshoots. They each lasted for hours- that felt like years- and he was itching to see his confidante. His knuckles ready to tap on her trap door and ask for entry. Ladybug had been silent for a few days, which was not uncommon for her, even as Adrien. Chat Noir wanted something, he wanted something he only felt around Marinette. What was it?

As he approached the familiar balcony, Chat noticed the girl leaning against the railing with a blanket over her shoulders, with an empty watering pail in her hands. There was a soft smile on her face, her eyes watching over the amount of Paris she could see from where she stood. She looked so calm that Chat stopped. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. There was no emotion he knew to describe how she looked. A small memory of the feeling flickered in the back of his mind, something he remembered feeling with his mother long ago.

Her eyes search the rooftops, eventually spotting him. Her smile widened as she waved him over. Having broken the cat from his trance, Chat lept over to her with ease. "Good Evening Chat, what brings you here today?" He was quiet and didn't answer her. He was afraid. Not of her, but of how much he may say on accident. His breaths were short and his eyes stung from all the tears hiding right behind them.

Chat didn't get another question, only a hand on his own. His head swivelled to see her concerned eyes. How selfish was he, coming to her house on her sick day to vent while she was probably feeling worse than he was? If it weren't for her hands that were slowly bringing him down to stand next to her, his feet would have carried him further away from her. Slowly, he was brought into a hug. It was soft and gentle, and she smelled of pastries. Her fingers dancing along the small of his back, letting him be enveloped by the smaller girl. There was nowhere safer, he thought, in the world.

A tear fell. Then another.

A small sound of struggling and a squeak of agony that wanted to belt out of his chest. It was there just before his teeth, aching to be let out. Instead, he slumped into his safe place that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She draped the blanket around him and. held him up as he cried over her shoulder. They didn't speak for a long time. And the funny thing was, is that they didn't need to. She understood without even listening to his pain. He understood that she was there for him. Together they stayed for a long time.

* * *

A while later, Adrien had finally calmed down and Chat was back into the front seat. He sat on Mari's Chasse and waited for her to return. He stared at the ground in thought. Why had he come here? It was his first instinct. He hadn't even messaged or thought about Ladybug. Chat looked around the room, unsure of why he had even bothered her in the first place. She had redecorated a bit, a new chair, a few new blankets, some green fairy lights hanging by her bedside. It wasn't much different than before, but the small differences were noticeable- mostly because they threw off her room's natural colour palette. There was a picture on her desk, one that he had given her for her birthday last year. It was when the class had taken a trip to Disneyland just outside the city. The four of them looked so happy, and they were. It was his first time in a theme park with people he cared about. That's when he noticed the small things around her room.

There were so many memories hidden in plain sight. A fixed coffee mug beside her computer, a box of fabrics, gifts from Alya, even the charm bracelet that never left its spot beside her bedside table. He felt out of place among the things in this room. Every single piece had something he longed for. They were cherished and beloved by the person that took care of them. The itch to leave out the trapdoor and not come back was slowly taking hold of his thoughts. She didn't need this. She didn't deserve his pain, as she had done nothing but care for him, in both of his selves.

Just as he was about put his legs into gear, Marinette came back upstairs holding two mugs of hot chocolate and a small parcel of baked goods. There was a soft smile on her face as she walked over to him, handing him a mug and setting the parcel between them. She brought them both more blankets and sat close by him. She didn't need to say anything. Her smile said it with a clarity Chat was hardly used to.

As they sat in each other's company, neither of them speaking. There were a few small sneezes on Marinette's part, but it was mostly silent. Surprisingly, it was the most comforting thing Chat had ever experienced. The drink wasn't scalding, and the pastries almost as if they were fresh out of the oven. Eventually, Chat did speak.

"You asked me before, about two months ago, if managing my hero and Civilian life was tiring." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "It is never easy. In one life I am pampered and coddled while I get no decent respect in the other. I am adored only for my job and in the other, I am free to be who I want, but never with the girl I want. The only thing that stays the same in both of my lives is that people seem to completely…" he trailed off, not wanting to face the truth of it.

"In my civilian life, I have a girlfriend." There was a shock that spread across her face, and he chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, Princess." Her mouth closed and started in with her questions.

"What happened with Ladybug?" Chat chuckled and leaned back against the chasse.

"She found someone of her own, I suppose. She seemed happier, almost a year ago. We never share the details of our nitty-gritty lives, so I will never know for sure, but I, I decided to move on from a dream. Turns out I may still be in a dream." Marinette looked a bit confused, so he clarified. "I found a girl who loved me as a civilian. It has been nice, up until recently."

"Chat, are you going through relationship abuse?" Chat was caught surprised and choked on a bit of his hot chocolate. Her utter confusion and look of panic were practically priceless. If there was a way he could re-create it, he would. His laugh echoed through the room.

"No, no, you miss understand me, Mari. But this cat does appreciate your concern." His grin was still on his face as he continued, slowly dropping as each word left his chest. "My dear likes the _thought _of me and likes who she _thinks_ I am." Marinette still looked confused, but as his words sunk into the room, they also crept into her mind. She understood the feeling all too well.

"As Chat, I am as true to myself as I can be. A charming rascal that makes mistakes, and that's okay." His ears dropped and his fists tightened. "As a civilian, I have to be perfect. Maintain the great image given to me at the expense of everything."

A hand covered his clenched fists. Chat looked over to see Marinette, such a determined look in her eyes and a look so pained he would have thought his mother died again. "Chat, if you ever need anything, I am here for you, okay? No matter what time of day it is, no matter who sees me around you. I can handle media, but I can't watch this go by anymore."

Warmth pricked his heart, and tears left his face. Gently, she brushed them away, opening her arms and inviting him in. Chat set the pastries aside and hugged her tightly. His head on her shoulder blade tilting up into her neck, hands clasped around her back, laying between her legs. Adrien and Ladybug had done this a few times, but not like this. Those times were awkward and tense, this was light and loving. It was as if the sun had come through the window to warm up this singular room when it was supposed to be asleep. Her fingers ran through his hair and he sighed contently.

It was perfect. This was perfect.

So why, in the moments after he got home, did he feel so horrid with his actions?

The next day, Marinette was quite at work. He will admit, she had some tendencies to be quiet, but this was oddly more than usual. She did as much was needed from her, and the shoots still went by smoothly, but there was something she was avoiding. Similarly to Ladybug, she started to be more neutral to his other half. There was something familiar about it that bothered him, but he hadn't the guts as Adrien to ask. If he couldn't talk to Ladybug about it, was there ever a chance to talk to Marinette?

It didn't matter what he did, she wouldn't look his way. Their eyes glazed in thought. She was even starting to become a bit clumsy again. It wasn't a bad thing, Adrien found it cute, but the day she knocked down the racks just before the shoot, Adrien had to be quick and stall for time as she fixed her mess quickly. Nothing had torn but a white blouse had to be quickly washed and blow-dried. They were able to hold off that set of the outfit until the end.

Even Plagg, his insanely grumpy kwami, was quiet. When Adrien asked for advice the tiny god would clam up, and sigh. The voice of destruction looking more distracted than Adrien was.

**A/N: This will not last for more than four more chapters, and I will not be making more. This story is not meant to be insanely dramatic; it is practically dramatic. This is a reflection on relationships in general as well as the love square. Recently, I have been watching Amelie, and I believe I could make an AU out of it. Any thoughts on that? It's a French drama in which the main female lead helps the people around her by doing small things, to give them the simple pleasures in life. All the while searching for the little things that make her happy. It is an odd, but fantastic movie. **

**While I was writing this, I had Patrick Watson in the background (Great Escape specifically)****. Somehow, his music makes me think of this love square. The struggles between civilian life and the bonds they make in their hero lives. It's calm and yet oddly dramatic. It is a bit comforting to write stories about characters who need to find themselves in their respective lives. Sometimes it feels like you live two lives, maybe at home, maybe with friends, and when you are in a different place you are comfortable, with no one who knows who you are, you feel free to make mistakes.**

**Has anyone else felt like this in their lives?**

**Stay Tuned and Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks before the anniversary. Three measly weeks and still not a sign of his lady. I could have been that she had been showing up around the times he was going over to Marinette's house, but the likely-ness of her showing up without calling ahead was slim to none. For some odd reason, it didn't pain him as much as he thought it should have.

As Chat, he sat on the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the place he called home. The lights below him dazzling the night with their glow. The crisp air at the top warming his lungs as he thought. There was a quiet lull the city brought, a small hum that kept his thoughts at bay. He could lay back and sleep for hours with just the sounds of the city behind him. Many people called it the city of love, but to Adrien, it was the city of lovely people. Loving people that took care of each other. He couldn't say that about his father, but every person he had met in this town wasn't all bad. There was a thug that lived in a run-down apartment. Turns out, he loved cats and devoted his time to giving stays on the street a good home. There was a cranky old lady a few blocks down from Marinette that sits in her house and terrorizes the neighbours' kids. Chat Noir went to visit her one day, only to find out that she was rather sweet. Her husband had left her with the kids to America. She had missed her grandkids and her daughter's wedding. The thought of kids was something she couldn't bear. Most of her rantings came from when she saw the kids doing things they shouldn't.

Paris was just like any other quiet community, bustling during the day and hibernating inside at night. A man playing the violin two blocks over paused as he changed songs, inventing a swift transition that bounced with the rhythm of both tunes. Nino was taking Alya out for a date three streets away. Chat smirked, knowing his best friend was happy holding his Rena. It had been a tough decision for Ladybug to let them keep the miraculous, but after a long and hard debate, it was obvious that they couldn't fight alone any longer. The jobs were getting riskier and more dangerous and not asking for help was no longer an option. They were the only ones so far that were allowed to keep their miraculi.

His head gently turned toward the bourgeois' hotel, his heartbreaking a little bit at the thought of Chloe all alone in her room. She didn't ask for her parents and had even grown nicer in recent years. She had calmed down significantly, almost to the point of hardly talking unless Sabrina or he was in her presence. The events from the past still on her mind, wondering if she would ever see Pollen again. The only thing to ever give her the advice she needed, but not wanted. This one was a touchy subject between the two partners. Chat had his doubts, mainly because he didn't want her to get a big head before she turned over a new leaf. Ladybug also had similar points, but more along the lines of "she had her chances". Still, to see her small figure on her rooftop, standing there silently, her feet itching to run again.

At that moment, Chat thought of himself. If it was him, on the rooftop, he'd want the miraculous back too. The feeling of helping people and absolute freedom to explore the person you want to be in life with no pressure of it ever effecting your civilian life: it was something he had craved even before Plagg. Maybe that's why he had been so accepting of this whole superhero thing. If all of this was stripped away because of a mistake of his, Adrien knew he would be devastated. There wouldn't be a person in the world who would be able to console him either, because no one can know. Not a single soul can know who he is behind the mask. To even talk about a secret life is a kiss of death. He wouldn't have a person in all of Paris he could talk to.

Well, maybe except for one Baker's Daughter.

Like a river, his thoughts began to calm at the thought of Marinette. Her smile and her laugh lingering inside his head long after they died down. The steel seemed to mould around his frame as he began to drift into Marinette's chaise, her warmth like a blanket over the room. Her fingers running through his hair as she read him their book for English. The gentle tug on his hair every time she pulled her hand away to turn the page. He drawled out her nickname, a mix between a whine and neediness. There was a swell in his throat as the security enveloped him. The smell of cookies and chocolate drifting around his nose, her sweet breath leaving her as she spoke. Everything was covered in a hazy golden film, like a dream he had never experienced. Again her hand left his hair to turn the page, and as his eyes opened to look up at her, he found it wasn't Mari he was looking at.

"Chat? Are you okay?"

Instead, it was Ladybug. She looked concerned. The cold crept back into his body, and the stars were her background. He had never left the Eiffel tower. Chat still sat on the iron structure, his hands holding himself in a tight embrace. There was a lump in his throat that he didn't realize was there. Tears moved across his cheeks and blurred his vision of Ladybug, almost startling him. He was confused, but not any more than she was. She "knelt beside him and gently put her hand on his shoulder, her gloves wiping away the tears on his chin. He recognized this feeling, the one in the back of his throat. It was longing. Longing for that warmth. Longing for the dream that would crumble everything.

"Chat speak to me." He lifted his head to face her, her eyebrows still knit with concern. Funnily enough, she was probably more expressive with the mask, but he had never seen her without it, so he didn't know whether or not this was true. He was frozen for a second, the words in his mind not quite the ones he wanted to hear. Almost instinctively, he leaned against her for support. And with the same reciprocation, she held him tightly and waited for him to talk. Slowly, he did.

"Have you ever wanted something so much that you would do anything to make it a reality?" He felt her nod slowly.

"Yes, I have." He wasn't shocked, his head heavy on his shoulders, the peaceful melodies from the violin sweeping away any energy he had left.

"I am thinking about doing one of the craziest things in my life. Recently, I've found the company of someone I want to be near, be with, totally and absolutely till the end of my nine lives." It seemed like she tensed up at that, and he sighed, knowing she was uncomfortable with personal things. "I feel safe with her. I feel like I am on the clouds every moment we spend together, doing nothing but laughing."

"Then why the hesitation?"

"I am a taken man, Ladybug, and to have these feelings already feels like I am cheating on her." His hands held his arms tighter, claws digging into the suit. "If I want this, I'd have to sacrifice something I've held precious for so long, and I don't know if I can do that. What if this new dream isn't meant to be? What if she doesn't want the same thing? Why do I want it so much..." His nose scrunched up as he held back a scream.

"Do you love her, the girl you're with?" Chat paused and he thought about it.

And eventually, his conclusion finally came to him.

"There will always be love for her in my heart. But she and I are like similar magnets. I will always have things in common with her and love her for who she is, but we are too alike. We both have images we need to keep. And I don't love images."

He didn't say anymore. She didn't need to ask anything else. Together in their thoughts, they sat on the cold tower. They were alone together in silence, and that was okay. It was how they preferred these moments, listening to the bow sliding across the strings of the wooden instrument. The soft vibrato seemed to make the stars glow a little bit brighter.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in this. Sorry, it is a bit late, I know, but everything has been a bit topsy turvy here in California. The new chapter should be ready in a day or two, as it was written before this chapter was. Originally I wrote Chapter 2-4 at the same time, but I didn't like how I skipped so much between chapters 3 and 4 and I wanted to give these two solace. To be honest, I didn't expect this much traffic on this fan fiction, but you all seem to adore my Marichat fluff/angst/drama. I am actually thinking of doing more movie adaptations with the Miraculous crew (you've got mail, Kate and Leopold, Oceans 11) Either quick one-shots or lengthy chapters. Maybe even another story of my own, if you all like my original content. **

**Thank you for the love this is getting! I was a bit surprised but so happy and I still am C=**

**Thank you all for Reading and Stay Tuned!**

**~Pheonix**


End file.
